guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Revolution
Back in action ;) Invitation Me (Luciferz) and -Cloudy- invite members. The second in commands are be able to do so as well. Link to membership application-site Level Requirements 140 and up. There will be a few exceptions made at start cause they nagged me for since forever to join (even before i ever thought of opening revo again). Ranks Every new member will start at "on trial" until they've given 50k guild xp (1% minimum-10% max for trail members!). After that you will be put on a random rank. Every rank will be the same except leader and 2nd in command. So you are free to choose what rank or i will randomly give you one. I will appoint the second in commands as soon as i can. This will be based on guild xp AND guild behavior. So donating 10M xp but being a ass will get you nowhere and vice versa. Perceptors SiCs collect percloot to the guildhouse, and once a month this loot is distributed to the members who contributed to guild. Language English only - few talks in another language is ok. Whole conversations are kept in pm's. Truces We don't have any truce with any guild but I will ask you to not hit any Blank percs or Equilibrium (EQ). Aggro anyone you like though. Alts I will accept alts but they have to be 140+ as well. For now I will limit it to 1 alt to join. General information Respect: I can't stress this enough. If its one thing i hate most in dofus its disrespect for fellow guild members. We are all in the same guild if you cant respect them then i don't know who you respect anyone else. If you random lash out on members and I see it or someone reports.. i will give you a warning and at 3 its out. Help: Try to help each other out, best to know a guildie and you never know when he/she can help ya back. I have lots of alts and im certainly not known to party with others unless I have to (which atm is only kralove as I've never done it xD ). You can ask for my help to do a certain fight for drop but im usually busy doing something myself. If you do catch me (or cloudy) at a point that we aren't doing anything, we can help. Whining/lvling/dung runs: In the previous Revolution I've gotten some complaints about members doing their own thing and never wanting to do something with guildies. I understand that some players join a guild to do hunts etc but you have to understand that players have their own groups they rather party with rather then a "stranger". If you are one of these players that rely on guild to do hunts or whatever... I strongly suggest to check if you have some friends in the guild before joining. As I'm reopening revo I have no idea what kind of members I will recruit and if they will organize hunts. So its kind of a blind situation for me as well now. Common sense all this but still needs to be said. Just don't take everything said too serious, after all this IS dofus ya know. Last thing but not least: im NOT after the biggest baddest guild title. I'm just looking to chill with fellow Revo members and not play "leader" the whole day. New Information Ekoh is no longer the leader of Revolution. JustHitMe, -Giallorossi-, Estygo, THE-STREET-CREW, Alainhe, Xx-LuxUnDead-xX, Archangel-xx, and Heaven-sent are the Second In Commands of Revolution.